


Fluffember!

by YoursTruly_ThisMaster (Yours_Truly_This_Master)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game), 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Happy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Fluff, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Happy, Holidays, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have hc that courier is a good babysitter, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Kissing, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, New Year's Kiss, No beta we die like Author's sanity, Not Canon Compliant, OTP Feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating changed to T due to mild cursing, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_Truly_This_Master/pseuds/YoursTruly_ThisMaster
Summary: Drabble collection for a week which I was a bit late to start but here it is. Includes ships in the tags. Not your jam? Then please see yourself out.Prompt list-XMAS/HOLIDAY-BACKHUG-FOREHEAD KISS-CUDDLE-SLEEP ON LAP-HAND HOLDING-NEW YEAR KISS
Relationships: Courier/SilverAsh (Arknights), Diluc/Kaeya (Genshin Impact), Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar, Tartaglia | Childe/Zhongli (Genshin Impact)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Xmas/Holiday

**Malleus/Leona**

He could feel the familiar beginning of a headache approaching. This one time he decided to return back to the Afterglow Savannah Court, he was already in a bad mood. That stupid lizard! Fucker could have told him that the apparent 'delegates' from the Valley of Thorns would include him at the lead.

And that it was less of an official meeting and more of a family reunion at this point. He pointedly glared at the dark pair of horns which were now covered in fairy lights courtesy of Cheka. He could see Malleus shake his head a 'no' at Cheka, most probably refusing another one of his whims.

"No my dear young Kingscholar, you might injure yourself on my horns if you climb on my shoulders."

"Awwww but Mr. Malleus!"

"I apologise, why don't you go find your father?"

Leona watched Cheka run off to who knows where. He watched the pale skinned fae stand up from his crouch and give a small smile in his direction. He could tentatively hear the screaming of the green haired dog of the lizard from somewhere in the distance. He watched the dark robed man approach him.

Leona huffed and turned away his head from where he was leaning against the wall. He stood up straight when the other came and stood in front of him. He won't admit that he is jealous because Malleus is paying more attention to his family than him. 

Hands grabbed at his hips and a small peck to his ear which made his tail rise to whack at the other man's legs. 

"Its not everyday I see you jealous my love."

He did not answer the other man except for a grunt. That seemed to satisfy him because he heard the deep voice chuckle a bit before a light nip to his ear.

"You look like a Christmas tree lizard."

"Merry Christmas to you too kitten. Now come join the festivities, your nephew wants his uncle around too."

He let a smile take over his face as Malleus dragged him back towards his family. And it was warm, whether the room or the feeling inside him, Leona Kingscholar doesn't know.

**Kaeya/Diluc**

The red haired male did not even look up from the glass he was polishing when he heard the tavern's door open . Without missing a beat he said in his monotonous speech.

"We are closed for the night. Please come tomorrow."

He felt a vein throb when he heard the familiar mischievous voice filter through the empty tavern. The staff had gone back for the night. Just because it's a festive cheer does not mean it will deter Diluc from following the rules ingrained into his very schedule.

"Aww but Luc! It's such a good and cheerful evening and you are just ruining the mood with your gloom." 

He saw from the corner of his eye the blue haired male approach the bar and take a seat in front of him. He saw that today he had decided to leave his ever flamboyant outfit for a decent enough three piece white suit. Which as usual, was left unbuttoned to the second button. Did Kaeya not feel the cold or something? It was the end of December in Mondstadt and the air could get chilly with the snowfall. Cryo users.

"First it's 1 a.m. and second, I did say we are closed _Sir_ Kaeya, so please see yourself out."

"Now Luc, that's no way to speak to your lover."

The red head just rolled his eyes at the mock hurt in the other male's voice and received a chuckle in response. Without further words he swiftly poured a glass of grape juice and slid it over to the uninvited guest who clicked his tongue as the offer.

"Who drinks grape juice at a bar? Dear , please pour me some Death After Noon."

"Drink that or see yourself out."

"Harsh. You hurt me."

But upon receiving no further chiding he went back to polishing the item in his hand. A calloused palm came to cup his cheek and lifted his face.Flaming red orbs stared into a single lilac blue eye. A thumb swiped across his cheek. Now listen, Diluc Ragnvindr was _not_ amused with the display.

"What are you playing at?"

"Why hide you pretty little face from me. Was thinking to sweep you off your feet to go and hug and kiss you a bit. It's Christmas afterall!"

He huffed once but made no move to take the other's palm off his face. Although the hand was cold. 

"Merry Christmas I guess..."

He watched a grin break out on the Cryo user's face.

"Does that mean-"

"Still a no."

"Awww c'mon! "

**Zhongli/Ajax "Childe" Tartaglia**

The ginger haired male grinned when he saw the former archon getting swarmed by three ginger haired toddlers. He snorted when he looked at the older (much older holy fuck) man getting swarmed with questions as he was dragged off to the huge family kitchen.

His older brother, Troy, laughed and pat him on the back before going back to getting the huge Christmas tree in the middle of the living room.

"Ajax dear, if you may so be kind enough to help your poor brother putting up this big lug of a tree."

So yes. Everything was going splendid. He was nervous when he had first proposed the idea of Zhongli the Christmas with his family. Partly because Damn the Fatui and partly because his family has only read about Zhongli in his letters home. But it was all good for the man took to his family to a fish to water. 

"And there you go!" His older sister, Helen, smiled the door of the living room. "Beware little brother, our three little storms are coming to decorate the tree."

"Send them in sister." He grinned at the second oldest. Well, everything was going as good as one could expect it to be. He proceeded to stand off to the side as Anton, Tonia and Teucer rushed in and off they went to the box filled with the decorations. Troy and Helen began fussing over the kids.

The amber eyed man came to stand behind him. Arms wrapped around his waist and a face nuzzled into his neck.

"Tired already?"

A hum in reply.

"You'll get used to it."

Another hum before a gentle kiss to his neck. He threaded his fingers with the pale ones wrapped around his waist. He turned his head to place a light peck on Zhongli's temple. Behind the dark lashes a slight slit of amber.

"Merry Christmas Zhonya."

"Merry Christmas to you too baobei."

In Snezhnaya, it was always white all around with the snow. And it was always winter with the cold. But it was good to see he could finally invite the summer into his frosted heart in the form of the man who created the warm city of Liyue. The man with amber eyes.

**SilverAsh/Courier**

It was on a similar snowy day when a young fawn had been saved by an equally young snow leopard cub. The cub had been older than him, but he was still young enough to be considered a cub. That was the day Courier had decided that his life goal would be to follow and serve his Master. Enciodas Silverash, or as he currently prefers by going, just SilverAsh. 

The fawn had been inseparable from the oldest of the snow leopard siblings. Constantly stuck by his side, clearly neglecting the fact that he was but a fawn, a prey animal while his companion was a snow leopard, a predator.

Years later when the snow leopard had decided to finally sink its fangs in the tender flesh of the musk deer's neck, the buck had happily bared the weakest spot of his to be feasted upon. Who would've expected? That a prey and predator , a master and servant, could be together? 

And be couple goals. Enough serious talk here. Everyone came here for fluff, not for some theoretical drama between these two. Back on topic at hand then...

The musk deer sighed when another one of the cubs that had been shoved into his arms asked _again_ if he had big fangs. Like normal musk deer do, have fangs. Um? Hello?? He is supposed to do the job of a communicating between Rhodes and his Master??? Not play babysitter for aunts of Kjerag (the things he has to do).

He motioned a fawn over who was struggling with wrapping presents. Sitting her down beside her , he swiftly wrapped the box. 

"Thank you big brother!" She grinned at him and her front two teeth were missing. He smiled and ruffled her hair. 

Then he heard a loud crash and grimaced as his ears fell flat on his head. So much for Christmas.......

_Author *in spongebob voice* : 10 hours later_

Courier went and flopped down on the bed beside the snow leopard. Burying his face in the older man's huge fluffy tail he sighed as he took in the scent of the frost which always seemed to cling onto the older man. His ears were flat against his head. Calloused hand came to card through his hair and he could feel the smile the other must be wearing. That infuriatingly gentle smile he does not deserve from his Master.

"The kids drained you out?"

"You have no idea ." The musk deer sighed before burying his face further into the others tail. 

He felt a box being placed beside him. Begrudgingly he lifted his head from the soft appendage and looked at the small ...is that supposed to be a ring box? He felt his voice die in his throat. Okay. His master has definite ways to kill him without even putting in a lot of effort. He opened the box to see a simple platinum band ring with the family crest of the SilverAsh engraved into it.

"This was gifted first by my father to my mother. Now I am gifting it to you. Merry Christmas, I sincerely hope you are fine with the five kids we are going to adopt."

_"We are going to what?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhonya : nickname for Zhongli  
> Baobei : dear  
> Okay, I now the last pairing is _very _ooc but uh, that's only because i don't have a firm grasp of their personalities. I barely find any ff with them in English, and uh yeah. Just enjoy I guess??__  
> 


	2. Backhug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, this might be short-

**Malleus/Leona**

Besides this being the winter holidays he finally decided to spend within the four walls of the royal household (courtesy of his sister-in-law who personally went to make sure he comes back), it was also the time when Cheka got his beloved 'oji-tan' back to annoy. (Leona hated his nephew enough to make sure the cub do not annoy him but loved him enough so that nothing bad happened to him.)

Currently the brat in question was clinging to his waist like a lifeline. Legends say his entire morning would go like this. He could tentatively feel the mass headache approaching. Someone save him before he snaps and throws this child staright at his equally annoying father.

"Farena! Come get your son!" He shouted at the older lion who just sipped his tea before casually getting up and strutting to the window and _leaping out of it._ (a/n : this is where the crack in the tags come in). Leona stood there, jaws open as he watched his brother, _the fucking king of the AfterglowSavannah ,_ jump out of the window like some cat (.....no he knows lions are big cats).

Cheka was still clinging to his waist, face buried in his back. He clicked his tongue before going over to the very window to look down and see a small clay doll in place of the lion man. Okay, so the bitch used the weird clay doll to replace him. Question is where the fuck is the original. 

In the evening it was his gracious older brother who decided to cling to his back. And he was harder to get off because Goddamnit , his older brother was a head taller than him and , sadly, had more physical assets and strength on his 6'9ft body. At this point Leona wants the ground to open up and eat him alive.

His sister in law just chuckled behind her hand at this display of 'brother affection'. She did not bat an eyelash upon seeing her husband and brother in law have a go at their weird tug of war of affection. She did intervene when Leona tried to claw out his eyes

The third time it was around midnight when someone came to hug him from behind. This time he was very annoyed. The entire day has had him people hugging him from behind and that made him question if in their eyes did he even have any personal space.

So when the perpetrator had very much as well wrapped their hands around his waist he straight away elbowed them to the middle. An 'oof' reached his ear followed by a groan. The voice clearly wasn't his dear older brother's. But who knows? Maybe this might he another trick like that clay doll?

"Farena stop thi-"

"....my love, I'm not the king of Afterglow Savannah. "

.....oh.

He turned around wide eyed to look at the pained smile of _Malleus Draconia_ of all people. What was this man even doing here?! Did he not have like, an entire kingdom to man?!

Malleus chuckled when he saw the second price turn his back to him and still rubbing the spot where he had been elbowed went to wrap an arm around his waist, plastering his front to the shorter man's back. He placed a light peck at one of the ears on top of his head which twitched at the attention.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He snorted at the groan he received.

" _You have no idea."_

**Kaeya/Diluc**

When the current Cavalry Captain of the Knights of Favonius had woken up to an empty bed where he had clearly anticipated a certain red head to be, his first reaction was to taken the pillow the other had used and bury his face in it and take in a huge whiff of the scent of sunshine and grapes and the faint smell of alcohol (oh Kaeya knows he is just bullshitting right now) which always somehow seemed to cling to the pyro user. Diluc hates accepting the fact that the scent of alcohol always follows him no matter what.

The bedside was still warm with th presence which was no where in the room. Meaning that the owner of this very fine scent was still somewhere in Kaeya's place. (Oh gosh he was starting to sound like those creeps the Outrider was complainin about. Sorry but Diluc is very addictive.)

The fact that the pyro user was still in Kaeya's apartment was also because of the other's clothes still littered on the floor from where they had been thrown haphazardly last night. _(Cough for nightly activities cough)._

So begrudgingly the blue haired male pushed himself out of the comfort of his very fine bed and onto his two legs to go on a mini search for his beloved angry cat who was most definitely prowling in his apartment. Throwing on a pair of fresh sweatpants he groaned when his eyepatch was nowhere in sight. 

Well his hair will have to do. 

Stalking into the kitchen which was his first guess, his suspicions were proven very correct. The red haired man was still in the house, very half naked with only one of Kaeya's shirt on his figure (a smug beast howled in his chest, you see it! Diluc Ragnvindr belongs to him!) and the lovebites very visible on the low of his thigh .

Karla stalked closer silently and wrapped his arms around the narrow waist and buried his face in the other's neck. Did not receive even a single flinch.

"Finally decided to wake up sleeping beauty?"

"Mhmmm whatcha doin' Luc? "

The red haired brought the mug to his lips and took a very loud exaggerated sip of the coffee in his mug, clearly proving a point which was asking 'what do you think I'm doing?' Kaeya chuckled at the display. Well.

"And what about me?"

"Starve."

**Zhongli/Ajax "Childe" Tartaglia**

The Fatui calls at the worst of the moments, but lo amd behold, being the eleventh harbinger and one on whom the Cryo Archon somehow, in her own way, dotes, he won't get off easy if he does not go and listen to whatever they were summoned for. As usual, it was somewhere around 1 a.m. when they had been summoned. 

_And this is Snezhnaya winter we are talking about._

The dark night and the snow was unrelenting as the ginger haired male sighed and rubbed off the little splat of blood on his cheek. Clothes bloodied and yet the hydro spear he summoned this time remained pristine and clean. He groaned thinking of the warm bed, the warmer covers, and the warmest of all, _the embrace of his beloved Xiansheng._ (It was no joke. The former Geo Archon was fucking warm.)

He could very easily as well be cuddling the man as Childe slept half on top of the raven haired male. But no. The Tsaritsa had called. And Childe would rather eat Jueyun chillies than ignore her call. He graoned looking at the reinforcements of the stupid old banshee arriving. So much for a peaceful night.

So he took out all his anger of not getting his very deserved cuddle session on the fuckers in front of him. 

By the time he returned it was good into the morning and the Sun was shining dimly through the day. Must be somewhere around breakfast time. It was good that for privacy he had shifted himself and Zhongli to a decent sized apartment he owned.

No body bat an eyelash at the very blood and grime covered young Snezhnayan boy going through the streets. The expression on his face made sure others steered clear from him. Besides his status as the Fatui and the bright mask shining on the side of his head clearly screamed off limits. 

He closed the door of the apartment behind him harder than necessary. Frustration was rolling off of him in waves. Before he could actually step into the bedroom and throw himself back under covers, as soon as he opened the door, a solid 192cm figure stared down at him with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed over his chest. Blue stared at amber.

"Bath otherwise stay in the living room."

"Xiansh-"

"Go clean yourself. Then I shall listen to whatever you must say Ajax."

He graoned before dragging himself to the shower. Well, at least the water was heated up. The feeling after he stepped out of a fresh bath in comfortable homely wear was _heavenly_. The heater was on. The house was warm. He was clean. There was a former Archon looking after him. There was warm food on the table. Childe's life was set.

He went and instantly wrapped his arms around the older man's chest and his legs wrapped around the standing figure's waist till the time he was clinging to him like a koala.

"Mhm sleepy. Come to bed."

"Eat something first, then you can go back to sleep."

"Sleepy."

"Eat first."

He tightened his hold on Zhongli and clung like an octopus. He buried his face in the other's neck and took in a whiff of the scent of the expensive tea and the earth which always clung to him like a second skin.

"Feed me?" He lifted his head to stare at the exasperated but yet fond expression of the former Archon. 

"Get off my back then."

**SilverAsh/Courier**

"Thank you for your help on such a short notice Operators. It wasn't expected that the Reunion would strike again so soon." The Doctor thanked the operators standing in front of them. With Reunion becoming more presurring with their attacks, the entire Rhodes faction was always tensed. 

Most of the operators thanked the Doctor once before quickly leaving back, most probably to go back to their respective abodes. One of these operators was a familiar blue eyed Itra who began his trek back to Kjerag. It wouldn't do him any good to stall any longer.

The Reunion had drained him out. But the thought of burying his face in his Master's tail sounded more comforting than waiting out any longer. With that one goal in mind he made his tired body run along back to the Snow Realm.

It was already dark by the time he returned, oh, and three days late too. The job of constantly being on foot 'delivering items' like his codename would suggest required and trained him to be fast and efficient in his job. And travel difficult terrains if it came down it. (God bless his deer like instincts, they helped a lot.)

(Though it was not fun having a constant fear lurking beneath his skin when in contact with his Master who was really, a darned blessing.)

He found the Feline pacing about his private chambers when approaching the male from behind he buried his face right in the middle of the predator's back. The Itra graoned at the comforting scent of the frost and wrapped his arms around the man. It was so kind of him to not mind his expensive suit getting ruined by all the 'miscellaneous particles' coating Courier.

"What are you doing? "

"Hugging you."

"Again, what are you doing?"

"....charging myself."

"As expected. Go get changed."

Albeit saying so, Courier could feel the strong tail wrapping possessively around his middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo and behold more ooc ness  
> Farena said yeet.  
> Well, that was a ride. The reason I actually put in more chaos than necessary is that otherwise the entire thing would be over in about one paragraph. And no. That's unacceptable.


	3. Forehead Kiss

**Malleus /Leona**

At Night Raven College it was a shock to about most of the people around how Malleus and Leona, two men who were always at each others throats could ever begin to date, but well, love finds a way to bloom doesn't it? Exactly why now those two were once again, having a loving argument-

"Fuck off you lizard!"

"I see in king in your name but are you one?!"

-which was again back to about destroying as much property as they could. ("Someone please mail the property damage bill to the court of Afterglow Savannah".)

But no matter what they always found themselves gravitating towards eachother and back in their lover's arms before they knew of it. It shocked Mir people how these two head strong people even work out together. But Ruggie can testify that anyone besides Malleus trying to grab at Leona's ear or tail can forever say goodbye to their limbs. Similarly Lilia says that Malleus is very particular of who touches his horns.

And to consider a former bitter nemesis to get so close to their most intimate selves, it's to say they are very in love. Enough talk.

Malleus nuzzled at the sleeping lion's neck before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. It would be a while before they see eachother again. The winter break was here and the queen of AfterglowSavannah had personally come to 'invite' Leona back home.

The next time he placed a kiss on his forehead it was just barely a week later when the royal family of the Afterglow Savannah had invited him. ("Please , my brother has finally got himself a lover, as his older brother and king, it's for best that we start discussing the wedding arrangements.")

**Kaeya/Diluc**

_The blue haired teenager quickly walked up to the slightly older and taller teen , grabbed his collars, pulled him down and placed a small peck of his forehead. Better than the initial lips he was going for._

_He stepped back with a blush high on his cheeks as he looked at the wide eyed stare of the other accompanied by an open jaw and a blush so fierce his pale skin was almost as red as his hair. Kaeya snorted at the expression the red haired knight wore on his features._

_He swore he could see the other's hair fluff up before Diluc continued gaping like a fish._

_"Luc close your mouth, some bug will fly in."_

_"....what was that?"_

_Kaeya chuckled nervously at the question the blush still prominent on his cheeks. "A forehead kiss? Never received one?"_

Years later standing, Diluc lamented being taller than this boisterous Cavalry Captain. A hand grabbed his chin and lifted his face so that he could look into a single lilac blue eye. He glared furiously, trying to tame the blush getting on his cheeks.

Karla bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"What was that?"

The other shrugged once before replying, "A forehead kiss? Never received one?"

**Zhongli/Ajax "Childe" Tartaglia**

The weather in Liyue had always been warm and welcoming unlike the cold and distant frost of Snezhnaya. When Childe had first been stationed here, he hadn't expected to meet his apparent 'target' so early. Now that he thinks back to it, musing, he can see the very obvious telltale signs of his guide bein more than human.

The amber eyes should have been a dead giveaway for one. Like no human should have that beautiful eyes, shinin brighter than the highest grade Cor Lapis. Not that Childe understands the difference in between those rocks. Zhongli seems pretty eager to explain the differences anyways.

The former Archon was one who could go in a roundabout tandem for hours on an end. Seemingly departing his inextinguishable knowledge on just about any topic at hand. Funny how an Archon who spent his time more on battlefields could actually be so philosophical (well , Childe guesses, no everyone was like himself at least, and Zhongli like 6000 years worth of experience under his belt).

So now cuddling up to the very warm figure of the Archon he whined when he felt the man moving away.

"Ajax-"

Oh yes that was also a thing. He did ask Zhongli to call him by his birth name.

"Dear, let me go, do you not want to go about your day?"

"No. Stay. You are warm."

The former Archon could only sigh and give in to the whims of the very clingy octopus like hug of the young Fatui. He shivered thinking of the tentacle creature. Best not compare his beloved to that monstrosity.

Turn in to look at the tousled ginger hair of the half asleep man, he chuckled before gently placing a kiss in between his brows. The other opened his eyes a bit. Striking blue eyes dulled by the sluggish hue of sleep stared at him before closing as the owner of the pair of eyes buried further into his embrace.

**SilverAsh /Courier**

Since the time he was a cub he had seen his parents being so in love. The epitome of a perfect couple. They balanced eachother perfectly, whether politics or family matters, he had seen them being a perfect pair, the best match. Bein the oldest and the only son out of three children was hard. It felt like a personal duty , one he still follows, to protect his younger sisters. 

Anya and Ensia were the best sisters Enciodas could ever ask for. Anya was a literal blessing as she could at least keep Ensia out of trouble for everyone's sake. It was no hidden fact how much of a little troublemaker Ensia was.

Then on a personal hunting trip with only Tenzin by his side, he had come across a small wounded Itra boy. The fawn looked more scared than wounded when he found him. And the poor little thing promptly passed out upon seeing him, finally giving in to the exhaustion. The then Enciodas who was in his mid teens picked up the passed out Itra who could not be more than nine.

Thinking back of the years he chuckled once looking at the very same Itra boy , now grown into an adult. Courier as he now prefers being called who was snuggling his tail like a pillow.

"Moschif."

The Itra froze at the use of his given name, his ears perking up. He raised himself to look at the older man.

"Yes Master? "

"First, how many times have I asked you to stop calling me that, and second, can you please let go now? I have a meeting to attend."

He sighed at the despondent expression of the Itra who finally let go. Bending down he placed a light kiss on the raven haired male's forehead.

"I'll be back soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised this is the perfect length for drabbles.  
> Moschif comes from the scientific name of musk deer.


	4. Cuddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first. Happy BORTHDAY to our beloved geo grandpa! May you live long (pun not intended. Btw, dragons are actually called Long in chinese, dragons are long serpentine creatures. Bottom line, Zhongli is l o n g. Meh I will write something for him later.)  
> Considering my previous monologue about dragons, it's applicable to Chinese dragons. European dragons are more in size than length. So it's not applicable to Malleus the theory of the long serpentine one. Unless? We never know aiya~~~  
> [Bottom line : both Malleus and Zhongli are l o n g]

**Malleus/Leona**

"Seriously? You couldn't find a better movie than The Notebook? "

"If you have a better option kitty, then please entertain me with your thoughts."

Leona grumbled before plopping on the big ass couch in the guest room Malleus was assigned to despite just staying in Leona's room most of the time. Well they did alternate to this room for the sake of Malleus' sanity.

One line : Leona's room was fucking messy.

Like its a kin I messy that made Malleus give that disappointed gaze of his to every object around the place before turning and moving out of it. Not that it bothered Leona. It never did.

(Ruggie sometime testified with a snort that Leona had actually started cleaning around a bit after himself. In that case, according to Ruggie, Malleus had saved him quite a lot of work at Savanaclaw.)

Malleus used that stupid magic player of his to play the dvd like a spinning top in the air surrounded by ancient dark magic that always clung to Malleus like a second skin. The contents of the dvd were at least bein played on the tv screen. Albeit the way the thing was playing.

Halfway through the movie the duo had changed their positions with Leona snugly nested against Malleus' bosom who slowly carded his fingers through the now sleeping lion's mane. He gently smiled down at the lion who looked so peaceful without the constant frown on his face.

Wrappin his arms around the shorter figure he manhandled him to carry him to the bed where the other curled up like a literal cat. Malleus chuckled before the dvd stopped playing with a flick of his finger as he climbed in beside the sleeping make and pulled him towards himself tangling together their legs and burying his face in the lion's hair.

**Kaeya/Diluc**

"Let go of me."

"No."

"Kaeya quit being a child."

"No."

"Kaey-"

"Luc, it's fuckin winter, and you are warm, your tavern can work just fine without you arriving there at the ass crack of dawn. Hell which idiot drinks that early?!"

Diluc sighed at the antics of the younger man who was very adamant on keeping him in bed for the rest of the morning and cuddlin him for who knows how long. Diluc felt shivers rake up his spine when the other purposely placed his cold palms on his bare thighs.

"Stop that-"

"Then stay."

To prove his point Kaeya definitely used his Cryo vision because _fuck_ , no ones palm can naturally be that cold. He slapped away the hand from his thigh and sighed at the snort he received from Kaeya.

"Fine." Grumbling out his answer he pulled the duvet back up to his nose. That seemed to please the blue haired fucker as Diluc could feel the smile pressed against his nape. Arms wrapped around his waist and turned him over.

A single lilac blue eye stared at him fondly. He still isn't used to the attention and affection, or even this gentle gaze he receives from the other man. A hand came up to brush away his hair from his face before pulling him close and placing a light kiss on his exposed forehead before tucking his head under his chin.

Diluc could feel himself burn up at the gentle treatment and buried himself further into the other man. Maybe Charles can manage a few extra hours without him.

**Zhongli/Ajax "Childe" Tartaglia**

Lazy mornings like these were Childe's favorite. No Fatui, no siblings, he could let his mind be overtaken totally by sleeo and no one would be there to tell him anything. Besides this his personal hug pillow was very complying and never complained albeit the cold feet and cold palms that would come into contact with Zhongli's warmer skin.

(Childe often mused, weren't dragons lizards? Lizards are cold blooded reptiles right? Why is it that Zhongli is so warm? Childe being a human has cold hands and feet, and Zhongli, a fucking dragon, a cold blooded reptile, is so warm?! What's this sorcery?)

Currently Childe was busy doing the exact same thing. In his sleep muddled state he was busy wrapping himself up around the former Archon like a vine to its support. He clearly felt the older man drawing him close. Childe thrusted his cold hands under the other man's shirt and smiled at the clear shivers he could feel raking up and down Zhongli.

"Good morning. You seem as lively as usual Ajax."

"Hmm g'mornin' Zhonya."

He whined when he felt the other trying to get up. In a fit of stubbornness he clung tighter to the former Archon. 

"No, ya warm. Stay."

The other chuckled a bit at the antics of his lover before giving in knowing its futile to leave the bed anyways. Snezhnayan mornings were pretty cold. And it was good and warm under the duvet with Childe curled up around him like a possessive cat.

**SilverAsh /Courier**

The snow leopard smiled looking at the sleeping Itra who still, even after being wrapped up in the thickest of covers and room heater warming the place, would constantly seek the comfort of burying himself closer to the older Feline. 

Though it was really annoying that the more 'natural' animalistic instincts of his constantly made it hard for himself to not just grab the deer and sink his fangs into the tender flesh of his throat. It's not fun living in a constant fear of somehow hurting the gentle deer.

Deer are naturally gentle and shy animals (he is pointedly going to ignore the horrors of deer Ensia had once very graphically told him about, blood and all), something he can very well relate to the Itra who had apparently devoted his life to servitude of Sir SilverAsh' (that formal tone is both endearing and annoying) . 

Currently the raven haired Itra was busy nestling himself closer to the Feline. Everything which went on within the sanctuary of his room was a privilege reserved only for the younger man. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Cold. Give me your tail."

And the fact that at times SilverAsh found it amusing how much attention his tail of everything, received from the younger male. Without saying anything he wrapped his tail around the Itra who was busy draping himself half over his lap. He could very well sit on the bed like this the whole day and go about his work while simultaneously showering constant attention to the man who was now clinging onto his tail like a lifeline.


	5. Sleep on Lap

**Malleus/Leona**

Malleus approached the lion busy napping in the lush green gardens of the royal household of the Afterglow Savannah. He sighed seeing that the second prince had again run off before he could get even a single word in. It's true, he gave Leona like three hours to calm himself down. Malleus knows when the younger man requires his space, and he is fully ready to give it to him.

It wasn't his fault that Leona was so prone to throwing hissy fits whenever something did not go his way or accordion to his calculations. It did not take Malleus long to figure out the way the lion worked. He has devoted himself solely to Leona for unforseen time to come, and he plans on following it through and keeping his promises.

He went and towered over the 'sleeping' male. He could feel the other now purposely ignoring him by pretending to be asleep. His lion instincts kept him alert for the smallest of movements. 

Giving an audible sigh Malleus gracefully fell to sit beside the now very awake lion who cracked open a single eye to stare at him. Raising a hand Malleus softly carded his fingers through the other's messy locks. The fluffy appendages sitting on top of the other's skull twitched in response.

"If you came here to talk about the morning, then see yourself out."

"I'm not here for that." 

He received a grunt in response before the other plopped himself on his thigh and quickly fell asleep. Malleus chuckled knowing that his little kitty of a love had finally given him his word and permission to stay. Humming an old tune long forgotten to time, he gently carded his fingers through the other's hair, leaning back on the tree behind him. He doesn't mind staying more so like this.

**Kaeya/Diluc**

Diluc knew Kaeya. And that was an understatement because the tycoon also knew of the habit of that certain captain of the Favonius. Said habit was showing itself and Diluc would never say it to Kaeya's face, but he was worried.

This habit was nothing but plain good old over working (a small part of Diluc, possibly his younger brighter certainly more jealous self which craved attention screamed _'it's not fair! It's the holiday season!')_. Diluc knew of Kaeya's habit of over working himself as soon as he gets a lead to the Abyss Order.

Diluc himself was losing sleep over it, but not like the cavalry captain who was slowly progressing to become a little more than a living corpse. Diluc could see the visible 'panda eye' (courtesy of Klee) which the captain sported.

He looked up when he saw the familiar blue haired male slide into a barstool in front of him. It had been a while since the tavern had closed but it had never bothered Kaeya. 

"Hit me up with your strongest Luc." 

Diluc glance up once to look at the other. His clothes were as impeccable as ever but his face. 

"Dear Archons. What the fuck are you _doing_?!"

His visible crystal like eye had dark eye circle under it and he looked visibly paler than the other days. What mess happened this time that a person like Kaeya was losing so much sleep over it? Diluc frowned once before motioning towards the stairs to the third floor of the tavern.

"Go up and get some sleep."

"Ay Luc-"

" _Go up and sleep."_

Giving a defeated sigh the blue haired male got up and slowly began going up the stairs. Diluc noticed he was missing that usual 'flair' with which he walked. Shakin his head he quickly packed up everything and followed the other man up the stairs in about another hour.

He grimaced seeing the discarded clothing items and boots laying all over the floor of the simple (and only) bedroom. He saw the other had settled down on the bed and was lightly snoring away. 

The red haired male shook his head before dressing down to only his blouse and pants before climbin in behind the sleeping man. Pulling the other's head onto his lap he gently combed his hand through the other's hair. He could see the discarded eyepatch on the bedside table and shook his head. 

Kaeya barely stirred at the movement before turning over an burying his face in Diluc's stomach and going back to snoring softly.

**Zhongli/Ajax "Childe" Tartaglia**

The funeral parlour consultant did not even look up from the book he was reading on the couch when a familiar ginger haired male came and dropped himself down unceremoniously on the couch beside him. Childe gave a very audible sigh trying to catch the other's attention to no avail. It was already close to midnight when Childe returned.

Frustrated he sighed once more. Still no reaction. Sighing for the third time he lifted his hand and snapped his finger in front of the amber eyed male's face snapping him out of his reverie from being so engrossed in the book he had been reading. Childe once looked at the cover to see ' _History of The Frost Jade'_ emblazoned on the cover of the book.

"Zhonya, you know right that the Frost Jade has long been lost to time in Snezhnaya? Not even the Tsaritsa knows where it is."

The amber eyed man once blinked at him before closing the book and placing it down on his lap. 

"Baobei, this item wasn't even called 'The Frost Jade' before. It was fashioned in Liyue about eight centuries ago and it had initially been named '天體的露水'. I had personally overseen its crafting. It was a sign of goodwill from Red Lapis and was given to Inazuma, not Snezhnaya. How it ended up here will always remain a mystery to me, for back then I was busy overseeing the building of the Tianhu Gate to the east of Liyue."

The mini history lesson went straight over Childe's head as he stared at the former Archon casually going about on a tandem explaining every little detail of a piece of stone to him.

Grunting once he fell on the other man's lap and buried his face in his abdomen. That seemed to stop the other from continuing how that stone from which the item had been casted once sat atop Mt. Lishen somewhere on the outskirts of Liyue (was there even a mountain of that name? 800 years is a long time. Maybe the name changed?).

Childe could slowly feel the exhaustion kick in and sleep claiming his senses. He buried further into the comforting heat and about purred when deft fingers scratched at his scalp. Before slippin into slumber he heard th gentle deep timbre of Zhongli's voice singing him something, possibly a traditional Liyuen song? He needs to ask about it in the morning.

**SilverAsh /Courier**

Courier did not know exactly what to do at this point. He nervously looked between the glowering SilverAsh and the sleeping Cliffheart who was happily curling up on his lap. The traitorous chuckle from the female clearly signalled some other conspiracy going on in her mind.

The Itra continued looking between the two Felines. One standing a few feet away and the other lying on his lap. Everyone around Rhodes knew how overprotective and possessive SilverAsh was of his two younger sisters. No one, and absolutely _no one_ could get away from his 'big brother wrath'.

Even if you are someone the man has known for years. Possibly even over a decade. It doesn't matter. Everyone is the same in his eyes when it comes to his sisters. (That's where the fact comes in that Courier, no matter how much he claims to 'love him' will forever remain as nothing but another servant to their Master SilverAsh.)

A low growl ripped him out of his reverie andthis time Cliffheart turned overwil full blown chortle escaping her. She sat up and grabbed her stomach doubking over in laughter. Lifting a hand she wiped a stray tear from her eyes.

"That's a good expression on your face Encio. Never thought you were so possessive of your mate. Don't worry, I'm not claiming him. He literally reeks of your scent."

She said in between laughs before getting up and walking out of the room. That is how Courier currently found himself with a very sleeping SilverAsh on his lap with a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

He sighed knowing another productive day was wasted. Another batch of work piled up on his tab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天體的露水 : Tiāntǐ de lùshuǐ : Dew of Celestia (dunno how accurate Google translate is)


	6. Hand holding

**Malleus/Leona**

When Ruggie looked over at the 'couple' he almost fell over from shock. Now back at NRC, The hyena gaped at how much the pair's relationship had improved. Like- this was tic, _Too_ domestic with a capital T, for it to be any good. And _Sevens,_ Leona was _smiling._ Like a legit genuine smile, not one of those mockin ones.

Ruggie could about feel himself blush at the sight. He couldn't exactly hear what the two were talking about but Ruggie clamped a hand over his mouth when Malleus formed his signature magical flower made of pure raw ancient magic and placed it in Leona's hair. In return Ruggie saw the lion raise his hand and gently rub at the horns sitting atop the fae's head.

Okay. This was too domestic. And too disgusting. (He did take some notes, albeit he knows he is much better than the lion when it comes to making a lover happy.) He snapped out of it when he heard the familiar deep timbre of Leona burst out in laughter. The stomach aching tear bringing kind. 

The hyena wondered if somehow over the winter break the fae had somehow put Leona under a spell for him to become so expressive (a voice in the back of his mind told that Leona too was a person). Gulping quickly he shook his head once and leaving the greenhouse using the same path he came in through. Better leave the couple to their ministrations.

.................xxxxxxxxxxxx....................

Malleus snorted and entwined his fingers with the _much_ younger man's. He could see the peek of the blush on his face and knew from the heat on his own cheeks that he wasn't much better. After getting so many reactions out of Leona in such a short span, he can say that its possible for him to ignore the unwanted presence of the hyena.

**Kaeya/Diluc**

_The red haired boy grinned at the slightly shorter boy who was a new addition to their family. He was tasked with getting him familiarwith the usual layout of the Dawn Winery. He grabbed the shy quiet boy's hand and dragged him outside before moving towards the grapevine._

_"Oh Kaeya! You should know that the best part of the Dawn Winery are its grapevines! Today I shall show you the grapevines!" He gave a blinding smile at the very confused boy who preferred covering his right eye with his hair._

_Well! Diluc will make sure that one day this boy smiles and talks to him like other children their age! Well....at least the ones he saw talking amongst themselves and forget him. Anyways, with the goal in mind the young Ragnvindr turned to look back at the blue haired boy._

_"But don't let go of my hand okay? You might get lost. The Dawn Winery is pretty big. That reminds me, did I tell you of the time when..." He proceeds onto his own musings. Diluc was fine talking by himself, Kaeya was an attentive listener. The minor hums from the younger boy were more than enough to satisfy the hyperactive ball of sunshine._

_Back then he had tightly grabbed onto the small palm and had promised himself that he would forever protect this boy. The existence of his Pyro vision did nothing but to strengthen it. Kaeya looked so small and cute! Like a small adorable puppy._

_He had promised to never let go of the hand._

Years later he once again held that hand as the two walked down the altar. At the end of which their wedding would take place. They had come a long way. At least, albeit a late realisation, Diluc actually held that hand again after letting go of it years ago.

This time, at least he could stare at two equally beautiful lilac blue eyes.

**Zhongli /Ajax "Childe" Tartaglia**

Walking down the ever bustling streets of Liyue the pair wove in through the crowd with practised ease. Childe quickly fell into steps beside the amber eyed man who was air headed enough to still be in his own world going off about the history of the maple goose (What the fuck was even that? A goose dipped in maple syrup? A goose made of maple? A goose roasted in maple syrup? Or is it another of the extinct long known species of geese? Can Childe hunt one? Is it tasty?) clearly forgetting that he has company.

Childe had to physically pull him out of the way of an ox cart loaded with sunsettias. The middle aged man manning the cart screaming at them and cursing something about 'youngsters nowadays having no sense'. (Childe snorted and mused to himself thinking that compared to his company, everyone was but a child here.)

"Ah. I must apologise for my lack of attention." 

Childe grinned at the slightly taller man before speaking up. "Xiansheng should be more aware. It's obvious you would've been able to easily work on pure survival instincts but please try to stay more on the soil of Teyvat instead of being in the clouds. Highly unrecommended."

The other man just gave him a small smile before continuing to walk ahead. Childe poured once before grabbing the other's leather gloved hand in his own. He smiled at the questioning gaze of the other paired with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Well! To keep you close the mortal realm Zhonya! Don't want you getting barrelled by an ox cart. Think of the poor animal too! How hurt it would be."

He laughed at the snort he received from the amber eyed man.

**SilverAsh /Courier**

Displays of affection were indeed very rare for SilverAsh. Its not that he did not understand the concept of affection or showing it. Its just that the idea of participating in the umbrella term labelled 'affection' was just a tad bit too foreign to him. He was apparently a 'good older brother' as Matterhorn often put it, and back when they were younger, Enciodas would constantly shower his siblings with all his love. That, the 'affection', did not come naturally to him.

It stemmed from his desire to protect his close ones ('Like an overprotective broody hen', Ensia had once mused much to Encio's chagrin at being compared to a chicken.)

Over the years the apparent 'circumstances' and 'situations' accompanied by the 'trials' he has been put through while growing up, unfortunately he apparently lost all his ability to show what normal people would consider as 'care' in an apparent more normal way which did not include cold gazes with an impassive face.

It's true that he still allows Ensia to cuddle his tail like those years before and Anya to apparently 'hairstyle' him, just like those years before, but to him Courier of all people was a lost cause. 

Uh can someone give him tips on how a predator like a snow leopard would be able to take care and cherish a musk deer, a literal prey animal, properly? Anyone? He is ready to take suggestions.

Encio had seen how his parents had been so in love but he shied away and turned to run in the opposite direction whenever he so much as saw his father holding his mother's hand. Talk about how young boys would shy away at about any sight of public displays of affection.

But Courier was , how to say it, different? Legends say that the ghosts of his estate had often seen Enciodas Silverash mulling over how to show his love and devotion to the younger Itra, who apparently took all his efforts as just an apparent Master taking care of their servant.

Please someone write it out for the Itra. SilverAsh is now close to ripping out his hair due to the frustration.

("Try out with something basic." Cliffheart spoke as if she had all the experience in the world. 

"Like?"

"Hand holding? You are already doing good with the apparent ahem, more 'private' nightly affairs with Moschiffy. On that note, try to keep the sounds down, some people do actually try to sleep." She glared at her brother towards the end of her one sided advice which she knew had a 50/50 chance of being considered and 40/60 chance of being actually applied.

"I never took you the type to have a Sir or Master kink brother." She grinned at him.

".....you may leave.")

That is how he now found himself with a gloved hand now wrapped around another equally gloved hand and confused blue eyes staring at him.

"Uh....Sir is something bothering you?"

"How dense you are actually is bothering me."

"What....?"

SilverAsh sighed before just grabbing the shorter male and pulling him to his chest and burying his face in the mass of raven locks. They can have this conversation later when he stops hearing Ensia laugh in the background at his very failed attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I marry off Diluc and Kaeya? Yes. Yes I did.


	7. New Year's Kiss

**Malleus/Leona**

The clock was ticking and the entire royal household had gathered in the courtyard for the countdown. The people of Afterglow Savannah had been in a rush since morning for the arrival of the new year.

When Malleus had been dragged to the market by Leona who had Cheka grappling at his clothes to 'take him to the people' he had seen the people parting and greeting the royals who very clearly had guards mixing in with the common people.

Malleus had learnt to his glee that the women were fierce warriors here. He wants to introduce the very concept in Valley of Thorns too. More skills and talents would be a great boon to his people.

Presently speaking, ten minutes before the clock hits 12, Leona had left a hyperexcited Cheka who was high on sugar rush, with Malleus because Cheka could 'take to a change of people'. (Malleus knew that he was just tired at having been made to stay awake and dealing with his nephew.) 

He bowed his head in greeting when the queen approached him with a gentle smile. She shook her head before speaking, "Like father like son. Farena has clearly taken to the festivities good enough like Cheka." She sweet dropped when she heard a loud crash and a show of 'I'm good!' in her husband's voice. 

Picking up her son she pranced off to where the crash came from muttering something about 'oh boy what has your father done now'. Malleus looked at the huge clock floating in mid air using his magic and saw that there was only like three minutes left before the clock struck 12. Be walked off to find Leona. He at least wants to spend the first greeting of the new year with his beloved.

He found the other standing to a corner and without letting him protest teleported them back to the middle of the courtyard.

"Let's not be a 'gloomy wuss' as Lilia puts it and enjoy the beginnings of a new year my love." 

"Fuck it lizard." H was grabbed by a horn and pulled forward before dry lips descended on his own. At the very moment the fireworks from the nation blew up to the sky and tangled in a mass of reds, blues, yellows, whites and greens accompanied by a spectrum in between. The cheers could be heard from miles away and Malleus smiled into the kiss knowing that he can expect a lot now.

**Kaeya/Diluc**

The blue haired captain sighed and looked around the tavern which was packed with everyone attending the surprise New Year's party Jean had decided to throw. Without Diluc around it wasn't fun! Kaeya lamented as he downed his fourth glass of Death After Noon upon not spotting the familiar red head around.

He probably looked pathetic now. Sitting in a lonely little corner all by himself with empty alcohol glasses surround him. Must be a sight for the sore eye that the ever boisterous eccentric cavalry captain of the Favonius was sitting looking so desolate.

_'Like a kicked puppy' , the red head thought from his perch on top of the stairs, obscured from everyone's vision._

The concept of time blurred to Kaeya who now downed his ninth glass of Death After Noon. The alcohol was pretty strong but it wasn't strong enough to drown his sorrows. He was now behaving like those heartbroken heroes in one of those songs the bard with the bi-coloured hair sang of.

That was something he could laugh about. So laugh he did in his little corner. No one paid attention to the blue haired male who continued to drown himself in alcohol. The concept of time was _seriously_ foreign to him.

He could faintly hear the cheers of the people outside in the streets of Mondstadt as the clock slowly struck closer to twelve. He looked up with one crystal like eye when a shadow loomed over him. 

Squinting he saw the face of the one in his musings standing in frint of him, face haloed by his red hair which he had judiciously put up into a high ponytail instead of his usual low one. For a second he thought he must be dreaming because there was absolutely no way Diluc would be here. Not when he hadn't seen a glimpse of that man in the hours he had been here.

But on second thought, it can't be that foreign too now can it? The man literally owns this place. It would be foolish of him to think that he won't be here. 

"Which number glass are you on?"

"Eighteen? Twenty? I don't remember anymore." 

Kaeya could see Diluc sighing before the tavern erupted in cheers. He heard the shouts of "Happy New Year" from everyone. The little floating companion kf the Traveller swirled up in the air before plopping down on top the Traveller's head who lamented their misfortune of losing more mora.

In between this Diluc bent and gently kissed the captain who gaped at the display. It wasnt often the red head was the one taking the initiative to show affection. When they parted he looked at the other's face which was as red as his hair and snorted.

"Happy New Year Kaeya."

"New Year to you too Luc."

**Zhongli/Ajax "Childe" Tartaglia**

Much to Childe's chagrin and Zhongli's disdain at his lover's disappointment, the pair had to return to Liyue before they could welcome the New Year back with Childe's family in Snezhnaya. (Zhongli would like a pointed conversation with the much younger Cryo Archon. Not even she can stop him from achieving his lover's happiness. Also because Zhongli has known her since she was a little Cryo spirit. These are the times when he muses exactly how old he is.)

At least he tried to cheer up the other by taking him around Liyue (not that there is anything left to see but eh, he knows that Liyue at this time looks pretty different according to Barbatos- _Venti_. ) 

At night the entire view changed. The winter air in Liyue was comparatively way warmer than Snezhnaya (for obvious reasons) and wearing an extra layer or two was enough. 

Liyue's normal exterior was already , how had Venti put it, 'glamorous' and mkre 'goldy' than the other regions. Very different from the Crystal like decorations of Snezhnaya. Doused in more reds and gold for the new year, it looked more like how the mortals put it , 'heavens'. Every house and shop had lanterns hanging from them. (Some had his very own dragon form hand drawn on them.)

Within this he could clearly see Childe smile. He had finally after much struggle been properly dressed in traditional Liyuen clothes. The red silk looked good on him (maybe they should go for both a Liyuen wedding in red and Snezhnayan wedding in white? That sounds good.). 

"The younger trio would have loved this." He lamented. Zhongli carefully took the other's palm in his own and he could feel the faint trembles. Zhongli never exactly had a proper family so he found one in the adepti and Venti. Now his beloved's family had taken him as just another one of their own.

The entire morning had Childe running around with his official business. And he could visibly see him being more aggressive and stressed at leaving his family behind. He slowly wove their figures through the crowd, Childe following him before he reached atop the bridge going over a river cutting through the middle of Liyue. 

The waters under reflected the golden glow of the lanterns but Zhongli's eyes were transfixed on the more ethereal glow which was casted on Childe from the lanterns. He smiled and looked up at the moon hanging high in the sky. Even gods could take in pleasure in all the beauty that surrounded them, and Zhongli jas learnt to appreciate it all after being doused in blood for millennia.

He watched from the corner of his eyes as Childe's head snapped up at the spun of the first of fireworks just as the clock struck twelve. He turned his head to take in the expression of childish awe which the other was doused in. 

"Ajax."

The other turned to look at him, eyes shining with a glowing sheen which he could only take in as tears. He grabbed the other by the nape and slowly closed the distance between them. A short chaste kiss before he parted and looked at at glistening pair of baby blue eyes.

"Happy New Year my love."

"You are such a sap xiansheng." But his laugh spoke more than his tone.

**SilverAsh /Courier**

"Brother, please _please_ smile _for once._ " Ensia would cry. Why was her brother always so serious? Can't he let loose once in a while? In the presence if his family at least? The stress has finally got to him. But uh, if the 'noises'from his room which mortifies her and keeps her awake at night are anything to go by, then well, Encio clearly has been having enough 'stress relief'.

It was a bold move to not throw an apparent 'new year's party' to the reigning political parties. 'Its time to give the attention to the ones who deserve it,' he said, 'it'll be good,' he said. 

Ensia sighed and leaned back onto the couch with a dramatic whine. Looking up she now looked at Anya who just looked at them with her gentle exasperated smile.

"Anya! Tell Encio to smile! It's not good for him to always be so grumpy."

Matterhorn's laugh came along with him as he brought a tray topped with mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

"It's most probably because Courier isn't here that he is like this." 

Ensia grinned knowing that she found something to tease her brither with. She slowly turned to look at the snow leopard male who was preparin himself to give in to the doom that would come along with that line Matterhorn had said. 

_And boy was he right._

"Eh? So it is about Moschiffy! Encio, I'm going to tell him how glum you were without him around!" She tried to brighten the mood but it was hard when there wasnt the familiar Itra to tease.

"Ah well, nothing can be done-"

A knock. A knock from the front gate. Everyone looked at one another before Matterhorn went to see who it was. 

Five minutes.

Then ten.

Then fifteen.

The siblings were about ready to rush in an see if someone had dine something to poor good ol' Matterhorn. But just as they were about to rush in the big male returned with a much shorter familiar Itra in tow (the bandages that were peeking from his clothes spoke bounds but at least he was back in one piece).

"I was able to make it." 

Ensia looked at Matterhorn, then at Anya, before finally all three turned to Encio who was face palming.

"Guess we all are here now."

Some time later the three silver haored siblings accompanied by the horned male and a deer were fathered around the huge grandfather's clock and watched as the hands ticked by. Ensia sided to Courier and poked him in the side.

When she had his very confused attention she loudly cleared her throat and spoke up making sure everyone hears her, "Moschiffy! You should know that are very lovely big brother Encio was missing you so much he like, had this cloud of gloom hanging over his very head!" She snorted when she saw the confused Itra look over her brother.

Continuing she said, "Well maybe you should give him a kiss to make up for it as soon as the clock strikes twelve!"

She watched as Courier sputtered and a blush took over his features. Before he could refuse she continued, "You have no right to refuse! This is Ensia's New Year's wish and you must keep it."

She looked at the clock to see it about striking twelve. Push in the much taller male to her even taller brother she spoke into his back low enough for only him to hear, "Take care of him."

With that Ensia cheered and she saw the two men kiss. The picture after of the entire family of their was complete accompanied by a blushing Encio and Moschif with the other three grinning ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a bit late but happy New year guys! May 2021 be kind to you all!  
> Cant believe I was able to update 7 days in a row. Damn I am surprised with myself!  
> I live for Cliffheart being the gremlin wingman of those two.  
> And that brings us to the end of this!

**Author's Note:**

> See me at @XFever233 on twitter!


End file.
